Number One Parents
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: Post Zero G (Yaoi) Masamune x Ginga: before the arrival of their twins, a compilation of memories have flooded Ginga and Masamune's minds as they experience something surprising that made them become...parents. What do you think of Ginga's experience within the course of these crucial 9 months? Rated T for MPreg and childbirth.


**NNnuuuu! It's been forever since I've been uploading stuff on fanfiction, but now I'm back! Heck, I barely uploaded yaoi stuff within like 6 months or something, so here's one (more like a softcore one, but you know). Now please sit back and enjoy (or else...)**

* * *

"Oohh...it hurts, Masamune," a familiar redhead complains, bed-ridden in the hospital.

"Just hang in there, Ginga. I know you'll pull through this...I just know it," his husband replies, caressing his cheek in comfort.

It has been about 6 hours since Ginga Hagane...no Ginga Kadoya-Hagane has been sent to the hospital for one reason only: he's in labor and will be delivering twins. It has been a surprise to both Ginga and his husband Masamune Kadoya that Ginga was actually capable of carrying children and that Masamune unintentionally got him pregnant. Flashbacks and memories suddenly flooded through the ravenette's mind, as he remembered pretty much everything about Ginga's pregnancy and how exactly he found out.

 **1st flashback...**

* * *

 _"Oh god, not again..." the redhead mutters as he dashed through the bathroom and threw up everything last bit that he ate for breakfast. This routine has been going on for almost 2 weeks and Ginga's starting to notice he hasn't been feeling "right" for such a while. Not only he experienced vomiting, but he felt dizzy, nauseous of course, and has often felt fatigued. At first, the 22 year old assumed it was just the flu, but strangely those symptoms were lingering for over a week (influenza usually occurs for up to a week)._

 _After Ginga has been vomiting, a certain 22 year old ravenette walks towards the bathroom and saw his husband (or wife?) bending down, facing the toilet and panting. Yes, it has been about a year since those 2 lovebirds have been married and so far their relationship has been kept stable. Masamune also noticed Ginga wasn't feeling any better ever since he got sick._

 _"Lemme guess, you're puking your guts out after breakfast?" The ravenette assumes as he hands his lover a glass of water and the redhead immediately accepts it._

 _Ginga nodded his head while drinking water and responds," Yeah...and I think you may need to take me to the hospital. I'm literally sick and tired of the same crap over and over again that I have to deal with for over a week now."_

 _"I feel you and don't take this too personal or anything but...do you think it's possible?" Masamune wonders._

 _"Possible for what?" The redhead raises an eyebrow._

 _"Possible for men like you to become pregnant," his husband concluded._

 _"And what made you ask that, huh?"_

 _"I dunno...I mean we've "done it" about 2 weeks ago and I've been reading some manga online about Male Pregnancy, so I guess it must be true...but that's besides the point; come with me and I'll take you to the hospital," Masamune replies as he grabs the car keys from his pocket._

 _After half an hour of driving to the hospital, the couple was waiting for the doctor to show up and examine Ginga, even coming up with an explanation of why he was still feeling strange. Heart beats were racing as the redhead felt nervous since he doesn't know what's expected during this examination he's about to have. His husband noticed how tense he was so he rubbed his back to calm down his nerves._

 _"You know it shouldn't be that bad, right Ginga?" the ravenette says._

 _"Yeah, I know...it's just that...I'm not used to those procedures and what if...I am pregnant?" his "wife" wonders._

 _"That's exactly why we're in the doctor's office; so they can confirm the fact."_

 _"Mr. Ginga Kadoya-Hagane here?" a voice asks. A doctor with brunette hair and hazel brown eyes appears. She appears to look calm and amicable to just about any patient who walks in these doors. Ginga nodded his head, smiling weakly._

 _"Hello there, doctor..." the redhead responds._

 _"I am Doctor Angels and I'll be performing a pregnancy test for you. Now then, I'm going to have you give your urine sample so I can conduct the test. The bathroom's to your right." The doctor instructs._

 _Ginga nodded while blushing and as the doctor gave him a container for his sample he slowly walked to the bathroom doors._

 _"Dr. Angels! Is it possible for a guy to conceive children? I'm starting to feel a bit suspicious about it..." Masamune adds._

 _"Oh, well that is indeed a rare case, but it's probably just like most normal pregnancies average women tend to have," the doctor replies._

 _After a period of time, the redhead gave the filled container back to Doctor Angels and she responds, "Thank you Mr. Hagane. I'll be back with the results within 15-30 minutes."_

 _"Okay..." Ginga plainly replies. Within those 15-30 crucial minutes, the doctor returns with more of a shocked face, which brings out either a bad or good message of what she has to say about the results._

 _"Well, I've checked and apparently, Ginga seems to have a hormone known to be Human Chrionic Gonadotropin, detected in his urine." Dr. Angels explains._

 _"Speak English please. What do you mean?" Masamune asked, confused._

 _"Ginga's positive...he's pregnant." The Doctor replies._

 _Ginga was nothing but eye-widened and jaw-dropped, astonished and completely bewildered about the news. Next thing the redhead knew was that heated tears were flooding from his eyes and dashed his way to the men's bathroom. His husband Masamune was confused as well; is he willing to be a man and help Ginga get through this? The ravenette followed to wherever Ginga must have ran off to, that is, the bathroom._

 _Meanwhile, Ginga secluded himself in one of the cubicles of the bathroom, still sulking from the news he received earlier. Why was it possible for a man like him to be impregnated? He didn't know why, but the redhead knew this was a rare case which would mean he would have to go through these crucial 9 months. The 22 year old always thought pregnancy was quite scary and a daunting experience, which was probably why he felt sorry for the women who had to experience it. Footsteps were heard followed by a knock on the door._

 _"Ginga? You in here?" a familiar voice was heard._

 _"Masa...mune?" Ginga temporarily stuttered the name before he threw his arms to his beloved husband, tears uncontrollably cascading his eyes. The ravenette immediately embraces him back, rubbing his hand on his back, comforting him._

 _"Masamune...I don't know if I can do this..." Ginga's voice muffled through Masamune's shoulder._

 _"Hey..." Masamune caressed the redhead's cheek," Don't worry...I know it's quite a shock, but we're in this, together. And plus, I know your child...no our child will become beautiful like us."_

 _A light smile appeared on Ginga's face after his husband's optimistic talk. The redhead is now relieved to the fact that he indeed is not alone, as he'll get all the love and support from Masamune throughout these crucial 9 months of pregnancy. The 22 year old even wonders what their child will look like and who they'll probably take it after._

 _"You know what...maybe you're right. I guess this pregnancy wouldn't be too bad. I know we got each other and a new family of ours seems to be a wonderful experience, don't you think?"_

 _His husband placed his hand on the redhead's abdomen, smiling. "Yeah, you're totally right on that. Now let's get you home..." The ravenette replies, kissing Ginga's cheek..._

* * *

 **2nd flashback...**

 _"Geez Ginga, are you really THAT hungry?" Masamune wonders, sweat dropping._

 _Apparently, the 2 month pregnant redhead is currently on a snack attack, craving for literally nothing but canned yogurt, dill pickles, and ice cream mochi of all flavors, especially green tea. Ever since the pregnancy test, Ginga had an interest of consuming those snacks for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The ravenette was curious to know if such an action like that is normal for a typical pregnancy._

 _"Masamune!" The redhead chimes in._

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Can you be a dear and please buy me some more yogurt? I'm starving again!" Ginga whined._

 _"Uh...already? But I literally just bought 5 packs yesterday?" His husband responds in confusion. In return, Ginga gave him a death glare, making him stutter a little bit._

 _"Uh...then again, sure. Anything for you!"_

 _Ginga's face returned to a bright and cheery smile, "Thank you, Masamune!"_

* * *

 **3rd flashback...**

 _Oh man, I can't wait!" The redhead exclaims, cheerfully as he places a hand on his now 4 month pregnant belly. His husband Masamune was driving him to the hospital and why does Ginga sound so excited one may ask? It's because the doctor is going to do a gender reveal, finding out whether Ginga and Masamune will be expecting a boy or a girl. Or what if this couple will be expecting multiples, such as twins, triplets, and/or so on? Only one way to find out in this doctor's appointment._

 _The 22 year old pregnant redhead waited inside the doctor's office, while Masamune was holding one of his hands. A moment later, Dr. Angels entered the office with a chipper smile on her face. Indeed, she was quite excited to perform this checkup._

 _"Hello there, Mr. Ginga. Ready to find out the gender of your future 'bundle of joy'?" The doctor asks._

 _"You bet I am. I've been waiting for quite some time now," the redhead replies, smiling._

 _"I see and I'll have you lying down for a bit while I lift up your shirt," Dr. Angels instructed, lifting up his shirt to reveal his pregnant abdomen. The brunette doctor began setting up the machine and applied gel on the redhead's abdomen. Within a moment, she looks at the ultrasound along with Masamune, with her eyes widening in surprise._

 _"Wow..." Masamune gasps._

 _"Ginga...apparently you're carrying twins." The doctor states._

 _"Really? And do you know the genders of them?" Ginga wonders in excitement._

 _"Well, they're both boys. Aren't you glad about it?"_

 _"Yes...very glad!" The redhead faces his husband," this is amazing."_

 _"You bet it is. I've always wanted a little boy, but twice will be double the fun!" Masamune replies, kissing Ginga's cheek._

* * *

 **4th flashback...**

 _Ginga and Masamune were inside the B-Pit, celebrating with the official baby shower hosted by a good friend known to be Madoka Amano. The redhead couldn't hide a secret to his friends, not telling him that he was pregnant so by around 6 months, he called Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya and the others about the big news. The 22 year old brunette friend of his was the type of person that had to make plans immediately, so she felt half-obligated into starting the baby shower event._

 _Inside the blue and green, Unicorn and Pegasus-themed baby shower, everyone was either socializing, eating/ drinking snacks and refreshments, or saying congrats to the new parents-to-be. Soon, it will be time for Ginga to open up the gifts most of his folks brought, all varying in size. Many friends, even Zero Kurogane had mixed feelings after hearing that Ginga was pregnant._

 _"Wow, Ginga...I never thought it was possible for you to become pregnant, but congrats anyways." The black and orange haired teen remarks, blushing a little._

 _"Yeah, I'll say. I can't believe my son has grown so much. First he's married and now he's having my grandchildren," An older, middle-aged redhead, Ryusei added while chuckling for the due fact that his son is expecting. "Gee, I must be getting old by now."_

 _"Oh, dad...well, you're still trying to stay young, right?" His son responds while sweat dropping._

 _"That's true, you know that, son."_

 _"I for one feel the same way," added a feminine figure with platinum hair and periwinkle eyes, known to be Mari Asher, also known as Masamune's mother (and soon to be grandmother. "I just can't wait until next month, EEeee!"_

 _"Yeah, you never change, mom," the ravenette replies, sweat dropping as well._

 _After a few moments, it was time to open the presents. The redhead opened the first one, supposedly given from Masamune's gold folks Toby and Zeo. The first gift box reveled some cute onesies, of course in the mint and periwinkle colors. Many people, including Ginga himself awed in unison._

 _"See, I told you he'd love it," Zeo remarks with a wink._

 _"I..can see that." Toby replies._

 _"Yeah, so don't be too suprised, you guys," Masamune says._

 _"Hey Masamune, I kinda came up with a joke. So what do you call a mystical horse who's expecting?" Zeo starts with a cheesy joke._

 _"Oh no, please don't embarrass me, Zeo..." The dirty blond haired man muttered with a facepalm._

 _"A Pregasaurus!" The brunette exclaims._

 _"Dude, not funny!" Masamune shook his head with a facepalm as well. Ginga on the other hand was laughing at that cheesy joke as he felt a kick in the abdomen. The redhead proceeds to open a few more gifts, still pumped up for the arrival of their twins which was about 4 weeks away..._

* * *

 **5th and final flashback...**

 _The time was around 2 AM and it was about 10 days away from the due date that the twins will be delivered. After an hour long night walk, a well-deserved rest was much needed for this young couple. The redhead suddenly groaned in pain as he felt aggressive kicks in his abdomen. Is it really time for them to come out? The 22 attempted to disregard it and went back to sleep. However, within a few minutes, he felt his water breaking and he immediately woke his husband up._

 _"Masamune...Masamune! Wake up!" Ginga panicked._

 _The ravenette husband of his rubbed his eyes and faced him with tired brown eyes.," Huh, what's wrong, Ginga?"_

 _"My..my water broke. I think it's time," The redhead responds while taking deep breaths._

 _"Whoa, good thing you told me now! Hurry and let's go!" Masamune replies as they got ready to head out to the hospital. Thank goodness they packed up the necessities in their luggage weeks early in preparation for this big event. Both parents-to-be were so surprised for the due fact that their twins will be delivered earlier than they expected._

 _Masamune drove Ginga in high speed to the hospital, which was a 1 hour drive. The pregnant redhead moaned and cried in pain in the process of this long ride. However, it was all worth it once the couple finally made it in one piece. Today would be the day that they'll finally welcome their new twins into this beautiful world..._

* * *

 **End flashback...**

A smiled appeared on Masamune's face after he thought about those memories (good or bad) within those 9 months. Ginga managed to smile weakly as he couldn't believe how far he has gotten without serious complications. About 2 to 4 hours later, the doctor returns and check to see how far the redhead is at in the first stage of birth. She states he was fully dilated, which means it was time to push the twins out.

"Alright Ginga...deep breath and push at the contraction you feel," Dr. Angels instructed. The redhead winced in pain as he held Masamune's hands, with his heart racing in a rapid pace. He was anxious, excited, and nervous about the delivery and childbirth he's about to go through. Within a few more minutes of pushing, Ginga moans in pain, wishing it would be over soon.

"Haaa...it hurts Masamune," The redhead whines.

"It's going to be okay, Ginga," his husband replies, comforting him.

And after 30 more minutes of pushing the doctor announces that the first baby's head was crowning. Masamune grinned big as he knew full well what this meant. Ginga screamed his head out as he felt a burning sensation. Masamune continues comforting him as he knew it'll be all worth it. And after a moment later, the first baby finally slipped out, crying loudly.

"First baby born at 11:57 AM" The doctor exclaims as she held the baby that has black hair, like his father, to be cleaned. Tears of joy appeared out of Ginga and Masamune's eyes as they took a glance of their first newborn.

Within these next 15 minutes, the procedure was the exact same and then the second twin has been delivered, crying and screaming louder than his brother. That baby has red hair, just like his mother.

"Second baby at 12:12 PM"

Masamune kissed his wife's cheek whispering," They're so beautiful..and I'm so proud of you..."

"Masamune..." The redhead responds smiling and closing his eyes...

30 minutes has come and gone and Dr. Angels returned with the 2 newborn babies, swaddled in their blankets given. The doctor gave Ginga the first baby, as he cradles him with his left arm. 5 seconds later, he cradled the second baby with his right arm.

"Hi there...mommy's here now," Ginga whispered as he heard small coos from the newborns. Masamune smiled s he saw his wife bonding with their children. The ravenette thought it all happened so naturally that Ginga was meant to become a mother. He looks at the first baby, who slowly opened his hazel golden eyes. It looks like he has his mother's eyes.

"He's such a cutie, isn't he?" Ginga asks.

"Yeah..." Masamune sighed with a smile. Suddenly, the second baby began wailing, which worried Ginga.

"What's wrong, little fella?" the new mother wonders. Then he had Masamune hold him, rocking the crying baby with red hair to sleep.

"Sshhh...it's okay, little guy. Don't cry..." the new father whispers, comforting the little baby. Then the second child opened his eyes, revealing chocolate brown orbs. Masamune gasped in surprise as he knew he has his eyes.

"By the way, what should we name them?" the ravenette asked his wife.

"These names were in my mind so...they first baby will be named Shugo and the second will be Daisuke." Ginga responds, smiling.

"Great choice..." Masamune smiled in approval. Both parents were so thrilled seeing their newborns for the first time and within an hour, their friends and family members came for a little visit. Most of them congratulated them for the birth of their twins and they felt so happy for the future of their lives. Yes, Ginga and Masamune has taken another huge step of their lives together: Parenthood...

* * *

 **The end...**

 **Finally done with this fluffy Post Zero-G fanfic of my favorite MFB yaoi pairing. Don't you think those twins are such cuties? :3 Lemme know in the reviews! And oh, I'll be posting another Masamune x OC oneshot either by tomorrow or Saturday (probably Saturday or later even...), so here's hoping. Also, for this particular fanfic, I'm thinking about redoing it as well, with Ginga's and Masamune's Point of Views of these events...maybe even make drabbles of their lives as parents.**

 **For now, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
